New Beginnings
by MistressofFiction
Summary: Where am I? Why am I here? This most definitely doesn't look like Tokyo. Travelling to a different world should be impossible right? Especially since said world doesn't exist, or at least that's what she thought. (SI story, Before the making of Konoha.)


Hey this is a new story; let's just say this is a prototype. I wanted to catch various reactions. I would like honesty. This story has been gnawing inside of me internally for some time now. It's a SI. I never done a SI before, so I decided it couldn't possibly be a bad thing to give it a go. Well let's start.

For Starters, the story will be in the Narutoverse. Yes I know, Naruto again? Well I wanted to try it out.

Walking the streets of Tokyo, a foreign exchanged student, begrudgingly made her way onto the train. Backpack on her right shoulder, earbuds in her ear. Walking in she looked for a seat, spotting one in the farthest corner. Walking past the stares and turned away heads she took a seat quietly. Today had been quite a day.

She got comfortable in her seat, sighing to herself. Looking down at her wallpaper, she smiled to herself. It was a picture of her family, adopted. But, yet they were still family to her.

 **Flash back starts~**

Her family had been consisted of, her mom and dad, her younger sibling and their cat "Sprinkles". She scrunched her nose up, a laugh bubbling inside of her. Sprinkles, what a dorky name, her younger brother had picked out. Because, of random spots on the cat reminding him of sprinkles. She teased him endlessly about it, although her parents who scolded her lightly couldn't keep the silly smile off of their faces.

For as long as she knew, she always felt like the odd man out. While her family was a wonderful ivory color, she wasn't. While they had pretty long straight hair, her hair was classified as "Nappy" or "Puffy". Neither she nor her family minded. But to the outside world, they always thought that her parents took pity by adopting her. That really couldn't be farther from the truth.

Her family loved her and she loved them. People at school always tried to make her feel inadequate, by saying how her parents adored their actual child more. The first time she heard that, she felt a pang in her heart. It wasn't true, so what did strangers know. She told her parents, and soon they took her out of that monstrous school.

Her family was her rock. They were her everything. Then they left her alone.

She had felt betrayed, she felt like the earth was crashing down on her. Why did bad things happen to good people again? Or at least people who hadn't done anything wrong, or had malicious intent. It was on the day of her high school graduation, Oh the irony.

She was sitting down, as she waited for her last name to be called. In that moment she felt so happy. She was done, she was free! She finally completed one more step towards her goals. She looked up and saw her family waving to her, excited she gave a little wave and a small smile. She really wasn't one to show a lot of emotions outside her house.

The announcer finally said her name, "Kim-". Yes her last name was Kim. Her parents were Korean-Japanese decent, and they we're shouting loudly. Her baby brother was shouting to the heavens. Looking around she saw some odd looks, from the other guest.

Yes it probably would look weird, if you saw am Asian descent family, cheering on a dark skin, puffy haired chick. Family was family and this was hers. Her father was Korean American, and her mother was Japanese-Korean and moved to America at a young age. Her father being born in America came from a wealthy business family, who were known by millions. And her mother, well she had come to America when she was a little girl with her two siblings, all alone. Seeing as her, own parents hadn't enough money for all of them to come.

It was sad when you think about it, but in the end her mother and father found each other and created a beautiful life for themselves. Although her father was supposed to be betrothed, he fell in love with her mother in college; his family wasn't overly thrilled, but was content that he was happy. Years later they tried conceiving and it didn't work out. They tried everything, and they just gave up for a while. Until they adopted her. And years later actually ended up with a son of their own, who they loved just as equally.

After the Graduation ceremony, they went out to celebrate with dinner; her little brother was saying that they should have Korean bbq. That was his favorite. But mom, bless her heart told him it as her night to choose whatever she wanted. She chose Korean bbq; there wasn't anything more she liked than seeing her little brother happy as he cheered. "Arigato Noona!" He cheered, hugging her body close to him. She rolled her almond colored eyes at him and slapped his head lightly, "Stop mixing the languages baka" She would often tell him.

They had a great night of eating, smiling as she watched her baby brother stuffing his mouth. This was usually all the time. They discussed the kind of college she would be attending. The day she told them about her acceptance letter to Tokyo U. Her parents had been thrilled, although her dad was a bit bummed, because she chose it over Seoul University, turning away from them that night, he muttered something about "Always a eomeoni's girl" Then poked his tongue at them. Her mom swore her dad was more childish than her brother. After they left the restaurant it had begun raining heavily. Frowning they headed towards the car, all buckled up.

As they were driving ahead, the rain still didn't let up. The rain was really making it hard to see. Thankfully, her dad stopped before he could hit the wandering deer that seemed to come out of nowhere. As her father was getting ready to start up and continue, a truck came flying into them, propelling the car into a nearby pole landing on the car. The last thing she remembered was moaning, and screaming. Then she saw sweet sweet darkness.

Waking up in the hospital, she remembered them telling her about the accident. That she was the only one alive. Her father was suffocated to death by the Airbag, and her mother had slammed her head through the windshield, and her brother died on the operating table. Closing her eyes her lips trembled as she remembered it all. She didn't leave the accident unscathed, but she did leave alive.

And that was by far the worst thing ever. She felt as if she was the odd man out, once again. Her family died together, and here she was alive with an ugly scar marring her face all the way to her the right side of her torso, and the worst of it all she had went partially deaf. It wasn't fair. They should've been alive to see her off, to visit her, to love her. But now they were gone.

Naturally since her family was well off, she received everything in their name. The house, the cars, the stupid money. Looking at her scarred hands, she remembered crying. Crying because she was once yet again alone.

 **Flash back ends~**

Shuffling off of the train, she headed to her apartment; it wasn't too far from the city of Tokyo. But, it was far enough to where she felt somewhat comfortable. Sighing she opened the door to the little 2 bedroom apartment. She took her shoes off at the door. Resting her bag neatly, at the foot of her shoes. Walking towards her room she changed her clothes, stopping at her mirror she looked at herself.

Cringing at the sight of her of her scars, she ran a hand down her neck, smiling tightly to herself. Walking towards the kitchen, she took a bowl of ramen out and heated it up and began to eat slowly. Not really tasting the food, just eating to survive.

After her meal she decided to clean up things and go to her room. Jumping into bed, she grabbed her Naruto Manga crossed her legs, and started reading. Lately she started to feel more and more like Naruto, remembering how he was an orphan like her. Now an orphan once more, after her family's death. She could practically imagine how alone he must've felt.

Yawning to herself she decided to put the book up and go to sleep. Lonely feelings, stirring in her heart. If only they were here. She thought, drifting off into endless sleep.

So that's just the beginning. I didn't give her name out because, I want this to be a prototype. I'm just wanting some opinions.


End file.
